Not so Innocent
by idcimperfect
Summary: Elena is trying to have an exciting summer with her friends on their annual camping trip when the famous movie star Damon Salvatore and his little brother Stefan decide to chaperone. Damon's hot and knows it. Stefan's shy and sweet. Elena's just trying to have fun but she can't deny Damon's cocky smirk and Stefan's intense eyes are panty-dropping. How will she handle her feelings?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of my phone begging for attention. I opened one eye and snuck a quick peep at the alarm clock setting on the nightstand before finally reaching for my cell. It was 10:52, although it might as well have been 6:52 considering I wasn't any less tired than I would have been waking up to go to class. I answered the phone, put it on speaker, and set it beside me while sitting up and stretching.

I half yawned half said, "Hi Care"

"Elena! Oh, my God where the fuck are you? I've been calling and texting for hours!"

"Well Caroline, if you haven't realised, it _is_ summer. And not everyone wakes up at 6 in the morning all summer like_ others_." I said, putting extra emphasis on the _others_ because she was already getting on my nerves more than usual. I loved Care, but damn that girl was loud.

"Well Elena" she said mimicking my tone, "Like you so politely pointed out, I haven't slept all day and I'm ready to go, so get your perky ass up and pack because we're leaving in an hour."

I groaned and mumbled something about not wanting to go on this stupid trip anymore. After she laughed and hung up, I ran into the bathroom, cut on some slutty Ke$ha song, and hopped in the shower. The familar scent of my mango shampoo I only used in the summer because I didn't think the winter deserved such an amazing smell, woke me up and cleared my head. When I actually thought about this trip I got butterflies stronger than any guy could ever give me, and smiled uncontrollably. This was going to be a life changing summer because I simply wouldn't accept anything less.

On the walk back to my room after blow drying my hair and slightly curling it even though I knew the sweat from the heat would flatten it, I overheard a bit of Alaric, Jeremy, and Jenna's coversation.

"Are you sure you guys want to go? It's not to late to cancel, you know?" said Jenna in a panicked tone.

I heard Alaric chuckle and Jeremy resond with something like "we'll be fine Aunt Jenna. Especially since..".

I didn't have time to eavesdrop. I had around 30 minutes before we left for the annual camping trip that usually lasted about three to four weeks. Normally our parents took us, but they had passed away about a year and a half ago, so we skipped last years trip. But Jer and I had decided it was time to get back into our normal habits. I was shocked when Alaric and Jenna didn't mention the fact that we'd be going alone this year because neither of them camped, but I kept my mouth shut not trying to ruin the fun.

Speeding down the steps taking them two at a time I ran right in to none other than my exboyfriend Matt. He awkwardly chuckled since we haven't spoken much since the break up, and handed me a Starbuck's cup, to which I mumbled a quiet _thank you_. Even though I wasn't as grateful for the awkward encounter as I was for the coffee, I was glad Matt was here. Maybe we could go back to being friends.

I turned to right to see what I had left of my family, and the majority of my friends watching steadily for my reaction. I cleared my throat, smiled as big as I could manage and said "Ready!"

It seemed as if the whole room let out a breath they'd been holding and a few of them even laughed. Alaric let go of Jenna and walked to the center of the room, picking up the remote and muting the ridiculous gossip talk show that was on. Caroline probably put it on. I glanced over Alaric to see who they were bashing or complimenting now. I realised it was neither. The girls on the TV were actually _swooning _over the nice looking but not so nice to people, Damon Salavatore. I'm not so niave as to think all celebrities are humble, but this guy was so full of himself. He knew exactly how attracive he was and he defintely used it to his advantage whatever chance he got. Damon was sitting beside a ditsy blond on a black leather couch while whispering something into her ear and rubbing her thigh. I assumed it was something dirty from the way he smirked and the way she fanned herself with the interview question sheet, breathing heavily. I don't know what he could possibly be saying that was having such and affect on her, but I do know I'll never find out, so I yanked my eyes away from the arrogant dickhead on the tv and forced myself to listen to what Alaric was announcing to the group.

"I want you all to know we trust you, but you guys are all still teengagers. You know raging hormones and all of that" he paused when Tyler, the guy I had nicknamed The Hook-up because that was all he ever was to anyone, chuckled. Alaric shot him a dissaproving look and continued. "Jenna and I decided it wouldn't be any fun for anyone, including us, if we went. So I called up a good friend of mine-"

He was interrupted by someone banging on the door. Alaric cringed, and when no one answered the door a deep voice shouted "Yo Ric! Open up! It's hot as-"

"Coming!"

When Alaric swung open the door my eyes met piercing blue ones. I looked him up and down as he did the same to me. He had almost jet black hair and pouty pink lips. I could tell from his tight fitting black t-shirt that he was in amazing shape. The black jeans he wore hung low and fit perfectly clinging to him in all the right places. My eyes made it back up to his face to see he was smirking at me. My mouth snapped closed and I grimaced as he stepped in, set his bag down, and announced "I'm Damon Salvatore, and this is my little brother Stefan. And we'll be your chaperones." Gesturing to the boy beside him who didn't look much younger. I hadn't even noticed there was someone with him. _Holy Shit_.


	2. Chapter 2

The whole room, which consisted of me, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy, Aunt Jenna and Uncle Ric, Caroline, Bonnie, and Klaus who asked to tag along simply because Caroline was going, all stopped whatever they were doing and looked at them in amazement, except Tyler who had glanced up, looked unamused, then continued making a sandwich. Bonnie was the first to speak up saying "You're a celebrity though..?" making it sound more like a question than a statement. At this point I had begun walking towards the door which the Salvatore brothers, assuming they had the same father, were still blocking.

Damon's right eyebrow shot up as if he were questioning her. Still smirking, he shot back a reply quick, the sentence drenched in sarcasm, "Get out of town!". As I approached them I responded to him before Bonnie had the chance, knowing she wouldn't be able to form cohenrent thoughts considering he was the one and only Damon Salvatore. Not that I care. "That's exactly what we're trying to do, so if you could move your ass-"

"Elena!" shouted Jenna cutting her sentence off halfway through, "He's a guest. Be polite." I snorted in amusement

"No that's okay, I like them fiesty." Damon said and then grinned wickedly as if that had won me over right there and we were going to fuck right now on the counter. Although from his reputation, I conclude something similar to that usually happens when he uses his lines, but why would I have sex with him knowing his ego is so big._ I bet that's not the only big thing he has_. I need to learn to control my thoughts, sometimes. I made a disgusted noise and before I could snap a smartass reply about how he would _never_ get to know just how "fiesty" I can be, Alaric intrupted with "Damon! That's my niece. Stay away from her."

Damon raised his hands as if to surrender and said "Hey she came onto me." Gasping in shock of the accusation I yelled "I did not!" Damon and Sefan stepped inside, Damon setting his bags down and walked right over to me. Taking my coffee cup with one hand and checking his watch on the other, he replied with "Oh yeah sweetie? Wanna bet? Ooh I love gambling because no matter what I play, I always win." I couldn't help but blush at the way he made everything sound like a dirty innuendo. _At least I'm not fanning myself like that blonde bitch _I thought to myself. I smiled really big because no matter who I had to spend this camping trip with, I knew it would be a badass summer. I quickly grabbed the coffee cup back before he could drink too much and said "Yeah, but you've never played with me." I smirked as he swallowed hard then chuckled. Two can play at this game, and I have a feeling it will be more than fun.


	3. Chapter 3

So, as it turns out I'd know the one and only Damon Salvator and his little brother for a while I just hadn't put two and two together. I remember a time when I was around 9 years old, I went to visit Jenna in Texas, where she was in college. She had these neighbors that would come over for dinner a lot. They had two sons which happened to be Damon and Stefan. I never knew their last names, and the thought never crossed my mind that the two situations could've been related until Jenna explained how they knew the Salavatores.

You'd never guess that the sweet, polite little boy I would hang out for a couple weeks every summer for 3 years, whom had given me my first kiss behind a tree while having a picnic outside with Jeremy, Stefan, and Bonnie, would have grown to be the man standing in front of me. He'd obviously had a lot more experience since those childlike summers. You could see it in the way he looked at you. He not only made you feel dirty when he smirked, or grinned wickedly, or bit that motherfucking pouty lip, he made you enjoy it. When Damon Salavatore came in the room, the sexual tension rose, no matter who was around.

I was no exception to this of course, but I could handle it better than most. I liked not giving in to him because I could tell too many girls-no, women- had. So we loaded up the cars while Jenna asked for the hundredth time if we were all okay with letting the two guys chaperone. We all nodded and mumbled yeahs and of courses because who wouldn't want to get to know these two beautiful boys? and we also didn't want our gaurdians tagging along.

Alaric and Jenna walked over to where Caroline, Bonnie, and I were all standing while they were gushing about the two brothers, Caroline focusing on Damon and Bonnie talking about how Stefan was just as hot and she was into the innocent type. Jenna and Alaric apologized for not letting us know sooner, and I swear as Alaric leaned into hug me he whispered "Don't let him to close" and I assumed he was reffering to Damon, not Stefan. _Damn I'd love to get extremely close to both of them_, I thought, but I smiled and didn't acknowledge the comment.

Across the room, I saw Klaus was watching Caroline intently. You could say a lot of bad things about him, but you couldn't say he didn't love her. I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Stefan approaching me . He gave a small smile and shyly waved. "Hi. Elena right?" he said and I smiled back and nodded "I'm Stefan. It's nice to meet you, well again. Although the first time didn't really count. I don't remember much about you guys."

I grinned and said, "Man that sucks for you, but then again you were young. Those summers were some of my best memories."

He had been looking at the ground as if he were nervous, or in deep thought, but when I was done speaking he looked me in the eyes and I saw he had the most gorgeous green eyes. The color of a lake in the sun as you stood on a bluff looking down, debating whether or not you were too scared to jump before your stupid brother snuck up behind you and pushed you, taking away the choice. They were smoldering, making it damn near impossible to look away. As he held my gaze, my breath caught in my throat and realizing he was suddenly serious.

"Well maybe we can make this summer even better." he said, his voice deep and silky. And that was it. He didn't imply anything sexual or dirty or any hidden meaning. He smiled as if he simply meant he wanted us to have a good summer. Who knows, maybe he didn't have the dirty mind his brother had. And who knows maybe I'm into the innocent type too, but something deep in me got the feeling those eyes were hiding all of those not-so-innocent thoughts. I think I might like getting him to tell me those thoughts. After all, he was only a year or two younger than me.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched as Damon loaded up his bags onto the bus/RV thing we rented every year. His muscle is in arms buldged as he picked his last bag, slightly sweating, and made his was over to me.

"Enjoy the show?" he purred and raised an eyebrow.

"Not inparticularly," I started trying to sound indifferent "I was just thinking, what made you decide to give up all of that hollywood glamour for a summer of this?" I raised both my hands up gesturing to the bland town around us.

He nodded his head as I spoke and we began making our way back to rest of the group. "Well, I really like camping."

I looked at him in disbelief and he started to explain the real reason in an uncomfortable sounding voice.

"Alaric and Jenna are good friends. Plus, Stefan and I, we haven't always been on the best terms you know? I haven't been able to be around as much as I should've and I think this will be good for us. Bonding time. Also taking some time away from the spotlight would be good for me. Not that I don't love the attention." He smirked when he said that last sentence any traces of vulnerablity in his voice gone, as if he wished it were never there.

I sighed and he quicky added in "Oh yeah, and I just couldn't get that kiss you gave me behind that tree out of my head." He grinned and I gasped, never in a million years thinking he'd remember something as unimportant as that, considering he had so many girls in and out of his bedroom everyday. Sometimes two or three a day according to magazines. Not that I read magazines about Damon.

Instead of blushing and looking down like old Elena would've done, I looked him right in the eyes and said, "Oh yeah? Hmm.. " touching my mouth and looking up as if I was trying to remember something irrelevant, then smiling innocently, "I don't believe I remember that."

I could tell from the look in his eyes he didn't like that answer. And he also didn't believe it.

We were almost to the back yard now, where everyone else was, but at the moment, still out of sight.

Suddenly, he pushed me against the side of the house and held my hands above my head. He started at my collerbone kissing, sucking, and even biting his way up. I stood there helpless as he spoke to me inbetween kisses. "Hmmm.." he purred at my neck and I could feel him smirking on my skin when I started panting. "That's so odd.. Maybe I'll just have to refresh your memory. And believe me, I've had a lot more experience since then. What do _you_ think?" his voice dripped sex and all I could do was slightly moan in response.

He got to just under my chin when he chuckled and let me go. I let out a deep breath and looked up at him running a hand through his sex hair. "As much as you seemed to be enjoying that, I don't believe Jenna and Alaric would approve of us fucking in public on the side of their house, and if that would've went any further, I would not have been able to stop myself." he said, and I saw a glint of danger in his eyes.

Now, I'm not a virgin, but I've never done anything like that. Matt never made me feel remotely similar to how that hint of danger did, and I realized I'm defintely not into the innocent type.


	5. Chapter 5

I glanced at the clock on the dash of the RV. It was 12:52. I know I need to get to sleep soon because tomorrow is going to be a long day, but hey, give me a break, if you were mouth (chest actually) raped (although I wasn't very reluctant) by Damon Salavatore, you wouldn't be able to sleep either.

The RV basically had three rooms, the area where the driver and the passenger seats were, the living room/kitchen area, which was in the middle, and the bedroom area, where most everyone was. I had volunteered to sleep in the living room area on the pull out couch because I liked the personal space, but Jer just _had_ to mention how someone else should probably sleep in there with me, to make room for everyone else in the back area. Suffice it to say, a very adorable, scarcely clothed, Damon is now asleep on the pull out couch beside me.

So I guess the memory of us against the house wasn't the only thing keeping me awake. I had tried every way possible without being too rude to deny his offer to sleep in here with me. As soon as Jer mentioned his idea to "make room" Damon's eyes snapped up from whatever text message or e-mail he was intently reading, and with a smirk plastered across his face said, "That's a great idea Jeremy. I'll do it." When I mumbled something about how he probably meant Bonnie, Bonnie silently shook her head, pointed at Jeremy, and mouthed_ no I'm sleeping with him. _I guess they still have a thing going on.

Considering my only other options were Tyler, Stefan, and Matt, I just kept my mouth shut. Matt and I sleeping in the same bed would have been way more awkward, Tyler and Caroline have an on and off thing so that would've been breaking basic girl code, and Stefan wanted to sleep alone, so I really had no choice in the matter.

Looking back on it, it wasn't quite as bad as I expected. It's not like I didn't want to sleep with him, _hell,_ I wanted to do much more than sleep, but I was new to all this. Matt was my only real experience, and, let's face it, he wasn't the best guy to base these things on. The bottom line was I was afraid Damon would try something, and I wouldn't know what to do. That would honestly be more embarassment than I could handle. I've been planning to talk to Caroline and Bonnie about my problem and maybe get some tips, but I just haven't had the chance yet.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, however you want to look at it, he didn't try much. Although, he did strip down to his black boxer briefs and socks claiming he just couldn't handle the heat, and suggested I do the same because_ damn, it was hot_. As he lay there looking up at the ceiling, he sighed a deep dramatic sigh. I looked over at him and smiled a little because he looked so innocent.

"What is it now?" I said in a soft voice.

He waited a couple seconds and responded with "I feel so normal."

"Is that a bad thing?" I wondered aloud.

"No, I guess it's not. I actually really like it," he whispered and smiled. Then quickly added, "but dont tell anyone. That'd ruin my reputation."

I chuckled and in that moment I made a silent vow to myself to make sure I see that side of him longer than a couple seconds; before he shuts it away, and puts on a mask of arrogance. He'd aleady shown me more of that side than he shows most, and I alreay know how lucky I am to be that person.

Anyway, I'm now the only one awake on the bus, beside Caroline and Klaus, who were in the front of the bus driving and talking quietly. Klaus had offered to drive only if Caroline would keep him company in the passenger seat, filling in when Klaus needed some sleep. Caroline reluctantly agreed because no one else wanted to drive, and they'd be pissed if they had to because she didn't want to spend time with Klaus.

They were now both awake and having a conversation that seemed private, but I couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"So you're telling me you've never thought of me that way? Not even once?" Klaus said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Don't even go there, Klaus." Caroline said sounding very stern and even embarassed?

Klaus laughed and said, "I'm sorry Care that just seemed like a very interesting dream you were having. I didn't realize you are so embarassed by your sexual desires."

_Ah, So she was having a wet dream. About him..? _I thought.

I quickly focused back in the conversation hearing Carolines very pissed off response off, "Do. not. call. me. _Care."_ pausing between each word further adding to the mad affect. She spit the last word at him like her own nickname was the dirtiest word in the book; sounding disgusted. "My friends, family, and people I don't hate get to call me that. You fall into none of those categories so you don't get that priveledge. Oh, and another thing, I am not -embarassed by my sexual desires, I'm completely comfortable-"

He cut her off there, and his voice sounded deeper, and seductive. "So then tell me Caroline, what did I call you in that dream of yours? Was it something sweet like baby or cupcake? No, I bet it wasn't. I bet it was something dirty, like _slut _or _bitch. _Tell me, since you're completely comfortable with talking about what turns you on, you'd like whore a lot more than sweetheart wouldn't you? God, I would've never guess, Caroline Forbes likes it dirty. That's extremely hot Care."

"Oh my god." was the only response I heard, so I laughed quietly and rolled over, drifting into a not-so-peaceful sleep.

**Author's note: Hi guys! I just wanted to thank everyone for reading, it really means a lot. Please feel free to leave feedback or message me some suggestions. I'm not completely sure where I'm going to take this story yet so any ideas would be cool. Anyway, I'll try to update tomorrow. Hope you guys like it! xoxo ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning we stopped at some hole-in-the-wall diner to get some breakfast and fresh air. That bus was extremely crowded. We stopped about three fourths of the way to our destination which was Louisianna. We claimed this little piece of land on the only dry camping site in Louisina about 10 years ago, and it's always been the best place to go.

As soon as we sat down and we'd all ordered Caroline suggested we play a game to break the ice, and get to know each other better. She coincidently failed to mention we've all known each other our whole lives, except for Damons and Stefan of course, but we all played along knowing there was no arguing with Caroline.

"How about truth or dare?" Caroline said smiling brightly.

I looked around to see who I was about to embarass myself in front of. I hate truth or dare. I always choose truth and get the worst questions, but no matter how bad they were, I never chose dare. I was way to scared for that, but this was new Elena, right? I'm not scared of anything.

To my left, Damon smirked obviously amused and responded to Care with, "That's perfect." and I could already tell he was planning something. Beside him sat Stefan, then Caroline, Klaus, Matt, and Tyler to my right. Bonnie and Jeremy were still asleep on the bus, or at least I hope they're sleeping. So, at least my brother won't witness my mortification.

When Caroline asked who's first and Klaus raised his hand and smiled, Care rolled her eyes and mumbled_ fine_. Anyone could see the obvious tension between the two, although I was the only one who knew why, and I wasn't even supposed too.

Klaus' smile was wicked, and I could tell he was about to do something that even the thought of amused him.

"Okay, Care. No my bad, Caroline." His smile got bigger, "Truth or dare?"

Caroline looked extremely uncomfortable and the worst part of the game hadn't even happened yet. All the sudden, something changed in her eyes. They got cold, and a mask of indifference covered any real emotion. She knew how this worked. If you don't get uncomfortable or embarassed, then Klaus doesn't get what he wants.

Caroline smiled her biggest smiled, looked him in the eyes, and sternly said, "Dare."

"Good. I dare you to tell us about that dream you had last night." Klaus said, knowing he'd get the answer out of her eventually. My jaw automatically dropped in suprise, but I quickly regained my composure, remembering I'm not supposed to know about that.

"Fine Klaus. If you want to know that damn bad, if you can't _just let it go_, I will tell you. But no one is ever allowed to bring it up again. What happens on this trip stays on this trip. Got it?" she said, and we all nodded.

"Well," she started, turning towards Klaus, "I don't remember much, but you and I were sharing a tent together. Then all the sudden you told me to strip and lay down, and I did. Then you took off your shirt, and ripped two strips off. You tied my hands above my head with one and blindfolded me with the other one. Then you spread my legs and got inbetween them, and started kissing down my stomach. I'm sure you can see where this is going. But the thing that was so different from any other dream I've had is you were so demanding. You told me what to do, and when my hips would roll up you would smack my leg and hold my hips down. When I was about to cum, you stopped and told me to beg like a slut. That's all I remember. Now can we not talk about it anymore?" She took a deap breath, trying to clear her head.

Klaus looked like he was trying really hard not to grin and said, "We can drop it. For now."

Caroline rolled her eyes and turned to me. She asked me truth or dare and I decided to stick with truth for now.

"So Elena," she began, smiling. "Would you have sex with anyone in this room, if so, who?"

_Of course I would. Damon Salvatore is sitting right next to me_ I thought, but I heard him chuckle when she asked me this like he already knew the answer was "Yes, Damon Salvatore." and I just couldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Eh, probably not." I said shrugging trying to contain my smile.

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, Damon was already looking at me in disbelief, eyebrows raised. "Probably not?" he started, then leaned in to whisper something in my ear. "It sure as hell didn't sound like _probably not _when you were panting my fucking name yesterday, Elena." When he said my name, my insides melted. It sounded so smooth, so natural, rolling off his tongue. He pulled away from me I saw him smirk. He knew exactly what he was doing to me, and I loved it.

Memories from yesterday flooded my mind, and I could feel myself getting hot just thinking about it. So I looked around, ignored everyone's questioning glares, and took a deep breath.

"We should probably go." I said standing up.


	7. Chapter 7

We had one more night on the bus. One more crowded night on this stuffy RV. I tried to think positively about the whole situation, though. At the moment I was sitting on my bed (now made into a couch) listening to music; trying to pass the time. So I decided to make a pros and cons list about being on this stuffy, crowed RV one more night. Here's how it went:

Pros:

I get to sleep in the same bed with Damon, a walking, talking Greek God.

The air conditioner isn't broken this year, like it was last.

I stopped the list there because that was really all I could come up with, and I also decided not to make the _con _part of the list because I knew there were too many. I know I'm complaining a lot, but I really am excited. I would honestly sleep by whoever in whatever transportation I could get to go on this trip.

Later that night I decided to be a little impulsive. I desperately wanted there to be a new exciting Elena, and I knew for that to happen, I had to make it happen. It started with me, and I was starting with sleeping in nothing but a sheer baby pink nightgown. Damon are basically alone and I wanted something exciting to finally happen. I had talked to Caroline earlier and asked for some pointers and her oh-so-helpful advice was, and I quote, "Elena, sweetie, you're an eighteen year old girl with an IPhone 5. Just watch porn." So I watched porn.

I don't consider myself innocent, but I wasn't prepared for this. I was twenty-seven seconds exaclty into the first video clip and already blushing. These girls were saying vulgur things _on camera _for God's sake! I hoped Damon didn't like dirty talk because I don't think I can offer much. I was embarrassed just hearing it, although, I couldn't ignore the moisture between my legs.

I was lying on the bed listening to Brendon Urie yelling about a door when damon walked in wearing nothing but dark wash jeans hanging low on his hips. I need to dress up in skimpy nightgowns to be sexy, and he can be in street wear and still make my breath catch in my throat. I took my ear buds out in time to hear him mutter "damn", and my confidence level was raised tremendously.

"Hi, Damon.." I said, low and seductive, sitting up while he sat down beside me. I think he was catching along quite well because he responded with "Hi, Elena. If you don't want me, you should probably put on more clothes because I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off you in that fucking nightgown."

"Nah, I think I'll just wear this." I said, using my navy polished nails to trace his bare arm.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, little girl. You're sweet, innocent; I'd ruin you. I don't want to do that to you, not you." He said in a soft whisper, caressing my cheek with his right hand.

"I know you think I'm innocent but Damon, I'm not. My thoughts are dark and heavy. I lost my innocence the day my parents and I drove off that bridge. I'm a different person now, and I know you didn't know me before so you have nothing to compare this Elena to, so you just need to trust me. I finally like the person I am now. But I've still got so much on my mind so you also need to distract me. Please, Damon I don't want to know anything but your name, and your body, and your eyes right now. So make me forget." As I said this, I sounded almost desperate. I don't like sounding desperate.

"I want to make you feel good, but you have to be quiet. I will not fuck you on this bus because when I do, you'll be screaming. So we should make sure we get a tent far away from everyone else. Lie down." He said his voice calm with a hint of dominance. I shuddered when he mentioned screaming, and he smirked.

I let my head rest against the pillow and take a deep breath. Damon slowly walks over and straddles me so he's pinning me down. I assume I look a little nervous when he asks me if I'm okay.

All I respond with is, "I'm perfectly fine. Just not used to stuff like this, but I need it. A distraction, I mean."

"Well let me distract." He smirks as he bends down to kiss me.

**To be continued. Sorry guys the good stuff will have to wait until the next chapter. I'll try to upload in a few days! Let me know what you guys think. Reviews make my day. Xoxo**

**-A**


End file.
